Mr G
by scar collector13
Summary: What happens to Gilligan after another accident? Well alot actually it seems that Skipper's little buddy is acting more off then normal. What could be happing to poor Gilligan? And Who is this Mr.G? You'll have to read to find out. ( This is my first GI Fanfic so please enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Mr. G

Ch 1: Accident

The first mate sat at the bamboo table, listening for any news that could help the castaway. It was a truly simple job the easiest one on the island. Gilligan sat there bored out of his mind sadly. All the news had on so far was a dog that could say "I love you" some guy who won the grand lottery again and chances to win two tickets to the primer of some major block buster. None of these was any help to them. Only good thing it did was strike a fuse in Gilligan's imagination.

But right now the network went over to a music station and was playing some songs Gilligan was quit enjoying. He was even snapping his fingers along with some of the songs. Sadly though that fun and enjoyment did not last him long. Soon his mind began to wonder_._

_Why out all things to do on this island why listen to a radio? I could be helping Mary Ann with laundry or Ginger with hut cleaning or be the Professor's test monkey. _(Sense the girls did not like it when the Professor used real monkeys and Gilligan was the next thing in mind) _Heck I wouldn't mind even being the Howells butler. As long as I get to do something sitting here isn't cutting it. _Gilligan thought to himself he rested his head on his propped up hand and let out a sigh.

"What any help can I be if I'm just sitting here listening to the radio?" He asked himself as he began to play with a piece of the table. After another few boring minutes his arm relaxed down on the table and so did his head. Then he soon fell asleep listening to the music on the radio. After few minutes of shut eye he was suddenly woken up. He jerked his head up and quickly looked side to side with his eyes still closed and his hat tilted down to cover them.

"GILLIGAN!" Someone yelled he looked around once more wondering who was calling him. "Gilligan!" Someone yelled again Gilligan then realized it was the Skipper who was calling him. "Coming Skipper!" Gilligan shouted standing up and pulling his hat back before taking off into the jungle. To see what the Skipper need from him.

In the Jungle:

Skipper was looking up at a coconut tree waiting for his first mate to show up. The Skipper let out a huff of air and was about to call again for him when…

"Hi Skipper" Gilligan greeted cheerfully causing the Skipper to jump a little. "Hi Gilligan" The Skipper said back through gritted teeth trying not to yell at Gilligan for startling him. "Listen Gilligan I have a job for you to do" He began.

"Okay Skipper I'll do anything. I was getting real bored listening to the radio all day" Gilligan interrupted "Okay good I need you to go up to the top of that tree and toss down a few coconuts. We're all most out and I'm pretty sure those are the only ripe ones right now." Skipper said pointing up at the tree. This tree was the tallest coconut tree on the island. In fact it was the tallest tree on the island no other tree could match it.

"You know the radio doesn't sound so boring right now" Gilligan said turning around about to head back to camp. "Oh no you don't" Skipper said as he grabbed on to Gilligan's caller of his shirt. Pulling him back and turning him around. "And where do think you're going?" Skipper asked Gilligan as he tried to break free from Skipper's grip. Gilligan never liked it when any one grabbed onto his shirt like that. It always made him want to break free and take off running.

"Well" Skipper said tapping his foot on the ground waiting for him to answer his question. Gilligan stopped struggling and stood there for a few moments. "Well what Skipper?" Gilligan asked the question made Skipper roll his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Skipper asked again this time getting a little frustrated at the boy. "I'm going to go listen to the radio" Gilligan answered pointing his thumb back at camp. "Oh no you're not I need you to up there and get me those coconuts" Skipper ordered letting go of Gilligan's caller.

"Up there?" Gilligan asked pointing up at the tree. "Yes Gilligan how else are you supposed to get the coconuts" Skipper said. Gilligan stared up at the tall tree and let out a nervous gulp.

"Geez Gilligan you're acting as if you're afraid of heights" Skipper laughed patting Gilligan and the back, which nearly sent him forward into the sand. "Yeah" Gilligan said with a nervous laugh and smile to match. With that Skipper noticed something was up with his first mate.

"Something wrong Gilligan?" He asked "Well Skipper" Gilligan said looking down at his sneakers and rubbing his nose slightly. Skipper realized the issue Gilligan was having and smiled to himself. "You think you're going to fall" He stated with a laugh, which made Gilligan jump a little.

"Think I know I'm going to fall"

"Listen Gilligan I'm going to stay right here to catch the coconut. If you fall which you won't I'll catch you" Skipper said putting a hand on Gilligan's shoulder. Gilligan looked up at the tree then back at Skipper. "You promise you won't let me fall?" Gilligan asked. Skipper rolled his eyes at the question. (How could his little buddy not trust him?) "Yes Gilligan I promise" Skipper said holding his right hand up. Gilligan narrowed his eyes towards the captain.

"Really" He said "Yes really now get up there before I throw you up there!" Skipper ordered and without a second thought Gilligan quickly climbed the tree. When he reached the top Gilligan was met with over a dozen coconuts.

"This ought to be easy" Gilligan said to himself as he reached over to pluck a coconut. But as he went to pull the coconut was not coming off so easy. "I guess I was wrong" He said though gritted teeth as he pulled and pulled and finally it broke free. Causing Gilligan to almost fall back Gilligan gulped as he looked over his shoulder. He then cupped a hand over his eyes at the sight of the drop.

_ Geez I hope Skipper keeps his promise _He thought as he removed his hand from his face. "Okay Skipper here comes one!" Gilligan called down then dropped the coconut Down to Skipper. Who caught it and placed it on the ground next to his foot. Soon after The Skipper had a good size pile and he was about to call Gilligan down when Mary Ann and Ginger approached him.

"Skipper we need your help with something" Mary Ann said "With what? What happened?" he asked "Oh Ginger dropped her earring and well it rolled behind a rock and now we can't get it back" Mary Ann answered placing her hands on her hips. "Awe girls I'd like to help you, but I promise Gilligan I'd stay here" Skipper answered.

"But we need a big strong man like yourself to move that silly little rock for us please" Ginger said rubbing his shoulders and putting on her famous charm which made the Skipper blush a little. "Oh all right. Gilligan don't move I'll be right back!" Skipper called up to Gilligan before taking off with the girls. Only he didn't know that Gilligan could not hear from way at the top of the tree.

Gilligan looked around at the left over coconuts and noticed a real big one. "Oh boy, Skipper is really going to like you" Gilligan said to himself before reaching over to grab it. Gilligan grabbed hold of the monster coconut with both hands and began to pull on it. He then positioned himself a bit better and began to pull at it again and again. But the coconut would not budge tell finally he used all his strength.

There was a loud _Snap _the coconut had finally given in and came free. Sadly this made Gilligan stumble backwards and fall off the tree. It only took a few seconds not long enough to let out a cry for help. He finally hit the ground hard. He landed on flat on his back. There sharp pain in the back of his head and his whole back. Gilligan squeezed his eyes shut in all the pain that filled him.

He let out a soft moan as he slowly sat up. _How could he? How could he break a promise to me? How? _He thought to himself as he clenched his head. When the pain died down his head and back no longer hurt he knew it was safe for him to stand. So he slowly rose to his feet when he was fully standing he began to open his eyes. When he did he nearly fell over leaning onto a tree. Everything was blurry and spinning and soon after he began to get another throbbing sensation in the back of his head.

He slowly moved his hand to where the throbbing was taking place. To feel if there was anything wrong, when he did he quickly removed his hand. "Owe" He cried softly he then look down at his hand, when he noticed there was something warm and wet on it. He looked down trying to focus on his hand and let out a small gulp, when he realized it was blood.

_ I better go see the Professor fast. _He thought to himself he slowly looked around slowly noticing everything was off to him. The whole jungle was blurry and still spinning a little. He did not know which way to go so he just stumbled to his right, hoping he was going the right way. He had no clue where he was going he was trying to do his best to make it back to camp, and also to make the whole world stop spinning to him.

He stumbled around for who knows how long. Just make sense on why would The Skipper break his promise to. He kept wondering if he could trust him again ever again he had no clue any more. Gilligan kept stumbling around tell finally his foot got snagged on an up lifted tree root causing him to lose his balance.  
"Whoa" He barely had time to say before he fell forward and down a steep slope. Gilligan tried to reach for anything to stop his decent, but no use he just kept summer salting downward. Picking up speed as he rolled along with few cuts and scrapes from bushes and rocks. The decent felt like was going to end for him. Tell finally it did, but not in a good way for poor boy. When it did Gilligan felt a sharp pain on his head again and then explosion of colors fallowed by black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. G

Ch 2: What fall?

Back at camp everyone was sitting around the table. Skipper was sitting at the head of the table waiting for lunch, The Professor was logging in a new plant life he discovered into his note book, and Mrs. Howell was listening to the radio on the latest fashion news, while Mr. Howell was counting his hundred dollar bills for the hundredth time, while the girls were working on lunch.

"Alright here you guys go" Mary Ann said with a smile as she set down a plate of fish and Ginger set down a bowl of salad. Everyone then started to pile food onto their plates. Mary Ann then started to notice something was off. She noticed something or in fact someone was missing. "Hey where's Gilligan never missus a meal?" She asked glancing around for her dear friend.

"You quit right that boy live to eat" Mr. Howell said also starting to look around the table. "Yes quit right Thurston the young lad would never miss a meal" Mrs. Howell said raising her opera glasses to her eyes. "He's probably off catching butterflies or picking fruit" Ginger said looking over to see what the Professor was writing about. The Skipper froze half way his fork near his mouth.

"Oh no I forgot about Gilligan" He said putting his fork down and quickly standing up. "What do you mean?" The Professor asked. "I left Gilligan up in that tree when I went to go help the girls" "Why that was almost an hours ago" Ginger said nervously.

"Awe my poor little buddy he's still up there. I have to go get him he's probable all scared worried" Skipper said quickly taking off to go get his first mate. Skipper finally made it to the tall tree.  
"Okay Gilligan you can come down now!" He called up to the tree, but there was no answer or sign of movement. "Gilligan I said…" The Skipper stopped when the Professor came into the clearing.

"Skipper Gilligan won't be able to hear you from up there" The Professor pointed out. "What do you mean Professor?" "Well with height and the altitude maybe even the velocity, Gilligan won't be able to hear a bird's call" The Professor answered studding the tree. "Well how do you think we be able to get him down?" Skipper asked the Professor looked around tell an idea struck him.

"I'll climb this tree here then I'll be able to signal him down" The Professor answered. He walked over to the tree rolled his sleeves up even more and grabbed hold of one of the branches, then hosted himself up. "It's been a while sense I climbed a tree" He commented with a grunt as he climbed further up the tree. The Skipper waited there on solid ground it wasn't even a full ten minutes tell the professor was on the ground again.

"Sorry Skipper, but Gilligan's not up there" The professor said as he adjusted himself. "What how can he not be up there? I ordered him to stay right there and not move" "Again Skipper he probable could not hear you" The Professor repeated again. "Well what do think happened to him? Again Gilligan does not just disappear like that unless…" Skipper trailed off "Now Skipper let's not think the worst. Let's start looking around maybe we can find some clues on what could have happened" The Professor reassured the worried captain.

"You're right" Skipper said and the two began to look around the area. For anything that would tell them what might have happened.

"Skipper over here" The Professor called and the Skipper walked over to him. "What is it?" He asked "Look" The Professor pointed out an indentation in the sand of Gilligan's body. This surprised the Skipper. "And look at this" The Professor said as he bent down and picked up a small rock, which sat in the indentation of Gilligan's head.

"It's a rock. What does that have to do with anything?" Skipper asked "It's not just a plain rock. Take a closer look" Professor said as he pointed out a small patch on the rock, which was dried blood. Skipper could not say anything as a small piece of dread filled his chest. "Something tells that Gilligan fell and hit his head on this rock, causing him to feel dizzy when he got up. Something tells me also he knew something was wrong and tried to get back to camp. So let's find his foot prints and we'll find him" The Professor stated calmly as they now searched for a trail that would take them to Gilligan. Soon later the Professor pointed out foot prints that looked like they could belong to Gilligan and they started to fallow them.

As they started to fallow them the two started to become worried for the first mate. It seemed that Gilligan was dragging his feet a lot and in one point he even went in a full circle. Then to their surprise the scrambled footsteps just stopped almost as if they just vanished. "Look his foot prints they just disappear" The Skipper pointed out. "You're right" The Professor said as he began to look around for clues that could tell him what might have just happened.

"Skipper look down there at those plants" The Professor pointed down at the slop towards the crushed and broken plants. "Gilligan must have fallen down there" The Professor stated "Oh my poor little buddy. Hold on Gilligan we're coming!" The Skipper called as he and the Professor quickly slid down the slope.

"Gilligan!" The Skipper called out as he reached the bottom with the Professor. "Where could he be?" Skipper asked franticly looking around for Gilligan. "Skipper over there" The Professor said pointing out a pair of sneakers peeking out of a bush. "Gilligan!" Skipper shouted as he quickly made his way over to the bush. The Professor and Skipper pushed away the branches to reveal the first mate. His eyes were closed with head resting on a rock.

"Gilligan" Skipper said rushing over to him. When he knelt down towards him he quickly noticed something was wrong. "Gilligan are you alright?" He asked nudging Gilligan's shoulder with one hand, but Gilligan did not respond, "Gilligan?" Skipper asked sitting Gilligan up in his arms, but Gilligan staid limp in his hands. Skipper looked down closer at his unconscious little buddy. He could not believe what he was looking at. Gilligan had a frame of bruising around his forehead some cuts and scrapes on his face and also a river of dried blood coming from his nose. Skipper looked up at the Professor hoping he knew what to do.

The Professor knelt down on the other side of Gilligan and began to look him over. The professor slowly removed Gilligan's hat to check his head. When the Professor touched the back of Gilligan's head ever so gently Gilligan winced a little in pain. Then when the Professor removed his hand Gilligan's face softened. The Professor looked down in shock at his hand when noticed a mixture or dried and fresh blood on it. He looked up at the Skipper with concern.

"We have to get back to camp right away" He said Skipper look at him as if he did not hear him clearly. "Now" The Professor ordered "Right" The Skipper responded carefully picking up Gilligan in his arms. The way Gilligan staid limp in his arms made The Skipper's chest feel tight. "Careful Skipper we must keep his head elevated" The Professor said as he carefully took Gilligan's head in his hand and placed it gently on The Skipper's shoulder. "Let's hurry" The Professor said "and walk carefully skipper" He said and they took off to camp.

"Oh Professor did you…" Mary Ann trialed off when she seen Gilligan in Skipper's arms. "What happened?" Ginger asked as the Professor and Skipper walked over to the table. "No time to explain. Ginger I need you to go get me some pillows or blankets anything that will help prop his head up. Mary Ann I need you to go get me my medical bag" The girls nodded their heads and quickly took off. "Skipper lay him down on the table gently and keep his head elevated tell the girls get back" The Professor ordered clearing the table for Gilligan. The Skipper did as he was told and gently laid Gilligan down on the table holding his head in his hands.

"Now don't you worry the Professor will fix up as good as new" Skipper told Gilligan as if he could hear him. "Professor I found some blankets in the supply hut" Ginger said as she arrived with the folded blankets in her arms. She tried her best not to focus on Gilligan for that would only bring rears to her eyes. "Thank you Ginger" The Professor said as he took the blankets and slid them under Gilligan's head. "Now gently Skipper slowly put his head down" The Professor said calmly and the Skipper gently laid Gilligan's head down on the blankets and stepped off to the side. He could barley look at his little buddy knowing all this was his fault.

"Professor I brought you your…" Mary Ann could not finish her sentence as soon as she laid her eyes on Gilligan. She quickly set the bag down and turned away trying to hide her tears. "Oh it's okay Mary Ann" Ginger said walking over to her friend and placing her hands on her shoulders. "I'll take you back to our hut" Ginger said as they started to walk away. "Now Ginger please I need you to stay here and help me please" The Professor said slipping on a pair of rubber gloves. Ginger motioned to Marry Ann to go back to the hut without her and Mary Ann did. After Ginger got herself prepared the Professor started to take a look at the back of Gilligan's head. He gently turned Gilligan's head to its side so he could take a closer look at where the wound could be. The Professor then gently moved Gilligan's hair back to see if it was bad.

"Well Skipper it seems that it's not a big gash won't need any stitches, but we'll still need to clean up his wound and also dress it" The Professor said and The Skipper let out a breath of relief. "Ginger can you please go fetch me some water and boil it also a small piece of cloth" The Professor said and Ginger nodded her head and left, soon after she came back with a small bowl of water and a piece of cloth. "Thank you Ginger, now I need you to prepare the wrap while I clean his wounds." The Professor said and Ginger nodded her head once more and began to prepare the wrap. Skipper watched as the Professor dipped the piece of cloth in to the bowl rung it out then barley touched Gilligan's with it. Gilligan then winced at the touch he clenched his fists his body became tense and his face twisted in pain.

"Shh Shh Gilligan it's alright you'll be okay" Ginger said softly as she placed a gently hand on his arm to sooth him. It somehow worked the friendly touched made him less tense. The Professor dipped the cloth back into the bowl making the water turn a light shade of red. A little while later the water was a darker shade of red and Gilligan no longer tensed up in pain form the touch if the cloth. "Alright Ginger are you ready with the wrap?" The Professor asked looking over towards her. "Oh yes ready Professor" Ginger answered. The Professor then began to dress the wound. He put a piece of gauze on the wound and held it there as he gently wrapped Gilligan's head. As he did this Ginger was taking the time and gently dabbing water on Gilligan's scraps and cuts and even washed away the dried blood from his nose.

The Professor then sat back and let out a breath of air along with Ginger. "Alright Skipper that's all we can do for now. Now we just sit and wait" The Professor said as he slid off his gloves along with Ginger. "But Professor how long will he be out like this? Skipper asked "I don't know it could be hours it could day's months even…" The Professor was cut off by a soft moan. The three looked around then down at Gilligan to see him slowly open his eyes. "It could be seconds" The Professor said in surprise. "Gilligan little buddy your all right" Skipper said with joy. "Oh I have to go tell Mary Ann the good news" Ginger said as she quickly got up and went to her hut.

"Yeah t Skipper I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Gilligan asked as he slowly sat up. His back felt sore and stiff and he had a slight pounding in his head. Skipper put a hand on Gilligan's back to help him sit up. "Well that was quit of a fall you had little buddy" Skipper answered putting a hand on his shoulder. Gilligan had a look of confusion on his face. "What fall?" He asked looking up at the Skipper then towards the Professor. The Professor and Skipper exchanged worried glances.


	3. Chapter 3

GO AWAY

"Um Gilligan what is the lat thing you remember?" The Professor asked. Gilligan sat there for a moment trying to remember as much as he could. "Um well Professor the last thing I remember is sitting down there listening to the radio like you guys asked" Gilligan answered looking at both of them.

"Um Professor can I speak to you foe a moment" The Skipper said as he walked around the table and towards him. "I'll be right back Gilligan" The Professor said placing a hand on his shoulder, before walking off with Skipper. Gilligan watched as the two walked out of hearing rang. "Professor is that suppose to happen?" The Skipper asked The Professor put his hands on his hips. "Why yes Skipper it is quite normal for someone to lose a bit of memory after hitting their head. To be honest you should be glad that Gilligan didn't lose all his memory. Now if I may I'd like to go check on Gilligan now that he is fully conscience" The Professor said walking away and back over to Gilligan.

Gilligan was now sitting criss cross on the table waiting for the two to return. His facial express like normal not a care in the world or a clue on what happened to him. "Oh hi Professor" Gilligan said cheerfully. "Hello Gilligan. Now Gilligan I must know. Are you feeling any pain?" "Well now that I think about it. I am my back is a bit sore and it dose feel a little stiff. Also my head is throbbing a bit, but out of all that nothing" Gilligan shrugged.

"You said your back?" "Yeah why?" "May I take a look?" "Um okay Professor" Gilligan answered as The Professor walked behind him and slowly rolled his red shirt up. The Professor was a bit shocked to see Gilligan's back was out lined with bruises and a few minor scraps. The Professor lightly touched Gilligan's back Gilligan flinched at the pain, but that was to be expected. The Professor carefully made sure no bones were broken and let out a sigh of relief when he did not find any damaged bones.

"Well Gilligan nothing seems to be broken you will be sore for a few days. So I prescribe you lay off the work for a while and that throbbing in your head will go down." The Professor explained as Gilligan rolled down his shirt "Thanks Professor" Gilligan said. He barley had time to roll down his shirt when the girls ran around the corner. "Oh Gilligan thank god you're alright" They called out and ran over to him. They both wrapped their arms around him tightly. Gilligan did not want to fuss so he quickly sucked in the pain the filled him and tried his best to put on a smile. The Professor smiled and shook his head a bit. "Now girls that's enough. I believe Gilligan should go get some rest. It will help with the pain." The Professor and with that the girls let go of the young sailor who let out a heavy breath of relief.

"You know Professor now that you mention it. I am a bit tired maybe a little rest will help me peace together today" Gilligan said as he slid off the table and started to walk to his hut. "Um Gilligan you hut's back over there" Ginger said "Oh yeah it must have slipped my mind" He said with a shrug and a smile as he went the right way towards his hut. The group exchanged looks as he did.

Gilligan reached for the top hammock as usual and was about to pull himself up when a stiff pain filled his back. "Ow" He said in a near whisper as he reached over to feel his back. He soon realized he was not going to be able to sleep in his own hammock for a while. "Maybe Skipper won't mind if I sleep in his hammock for a while" Gilligan said to himself as he slowly slid into the bottom hammock and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Later that day it was around night fall when The Howells finally returned from their daily wakes which seemed to become longer and longer each day. The girls were finishing up on making dinner, The Skipper was deep in thought, and The Professor was once again jotting something down in his note book. "Alright dinners ready" Mary Ann announced as the two put the plates down on the table. "Why isn't Gilligan going to join us?" Mrs. Howell asked Everyone looked around the table at each other. "Um well no Mrs. Howell he had a really busy day and went to bed early" The Professor answered everyone thought it might be a good idea not to speak of the whole Gilligan incident not just yet. "Oh speaking of Gilligan. Lovey didn't you find something on our after noon stroll?" Mr. Howell asked. "Oh you're quit right Thurston silly me I almost forgot" Mrs. Howell said pulling out her hand bag opening it and pulled out Gilligan's trade mark hat. "Where'd you find it?" Skipper asked as Mrs. Howell handed it over to him.

"Oh in the most peculiar place" "It was just laying there by a rock. I'm telling you that boy losses more thing on this island then all of us combine" Mr. Howell finished . "Well I'll go give it to him after dinner" Skipper told everyone with a smile.

After dinner and everyone said their good nights. Skipper quietly entered the hut. He was a little surprised to see Gilligan fast asleep in his hammock with a hand resting on his chest and the other on the floor. His breathing was slow and steady Gilligan looked so peaceful so at ease. Skipper did not want to disturb his little buddy. Skipper smiled to himself as he quietly walked over to Gilligan and gently placed his sailor's cap on his head. He also bent down took Gilligan's hand and placed in on his chest to match the other one. Skipper then quietly climbed into the other hammock and drifted off to sleep.

A few days past and Gilligan was slowly bouncing back form the fall he still could not remember. He still ached a little especially when he bent down. So half the chores he did on the island were done for him. The throbbing in his head did die down a bit, but some times it would come back a bit. So it did concern every one when they notice him take off his hat and rub his head. But everything started to fall back into place. Well that was all about to change for Gilligan.

Later on night as Gilligan slept in the bottom hammock. "Wake up" A voice whispered to Gilligan. "Huh?" Gilligan questioned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked himself as he lifted his wrist to check the time which was six. "Hey Skipper you awake?" "Ugh I am now. What is it Gilligan?" "Did you just say something to me in a whisper?" "No I did not. Now go back to sleep. We don't have to be up for a few more hours" "Okay Skipper what ever you say" Gilligan said as he adjusted himself and drifted back to sleep. "I said wake up now!" The voice whispered a little louder this time. Gilligan just ignored the command and just sifted in his hammock.

"*sigh* I can't believe I have to do this" The voice whispered. "I SAID WAKE UP!" The voice yelled fallowed by a jolt of pain just above Gilligan's right eye. "Ow" Gilligan whispered touching the spot where the pain took place. He knew now there was no going back to sleep after that. "Um Skipper" The Skipper let out a loud snore. Gilligan let out a sigh and rolled out of the hammock. He walked over to the desk and quickly wrote out a note for the Skipper telling him:

_ Went for a walk be back soon _

_ \- Gilligan _

He then put the note on Skipper's chest a place he knew he would find it and left. When Gilligan walked out side the sun was barley half way up on the island and everyone was still a sleep. Well almost everyone Gilligan walked past The Professor's hut and he was not inside. "Hmm. He must have gone for a walk too" Gilligan said to himself and he continued on his way_. _Gilligan was down by the lagoon when the voice returned.

"Well look who's finally up" The Voice mocked "Oh its you again" Gilligan frowned "Oh you don't sound so happy to hear me" The voice said back "I'm never happy to hear you. Voice in my head" "Oh come now I told you a thousand times. Call me Mr. G" "Yeah and I told you a thousand times before to go away" Gilligan said continuing on his walk. "Hmm. I thought you'd be more enthusiastic to hear me again" "Yeah I'm as enthusiastic to hear you. As a sailor is enthusiastic to have scurvy." Gilligan said rolling his eyes. "Well that was rude of you to say" Mr. G said. "You know I believe it's a good thing I came back. This place got quite. Well how do I put this? Got quite empty while I was gone" Mr. G added "Oh will you shut up!" Gilligan ordered. "And leave me alone as well"  
Just then The Professor stood up out of nowhere making Gilligan jump back. "Oh sorry Gilligan I didn't mean to frighten you." "Oh it's no big deal Professor" Gilligan shrugged. "Um Gilligan if you don't mind me asking why are you up so early and did you just say something back there?" "Um No Professor I didn't say anything and I came out for a nice peaceful walk. Or at least that's what I tried to do" The last part was a mumble as Gilligan answered his question quickly and nervously.

"Um Professor what are you doing out here?" "Well Gilligan I'm glade you asked. You see I discovered an unordinary plant life on this island. But you see this plant is very irresistible to some of these birds here. So every time I try to find one its to late, but this time I figured if I wake up early enough I will be able to find the plant fully intake"" "So it's kind of like the early bird catches the plant" Gilligan said with a smile. The Professor let out a small chuckle at the remark. "Well yes Gilligan I guess you can say that"

"Come on Gilligan. Lets blow this popsicle stand. This guy's a snooze fest waiting to happen" Mr. G whined "Shh" Gilligan said. "did you just say something Gilligan?" "Uh no Professor. I have to go see you later" Gilligan said quickly before taking off. "Yes see you later" The Professor said as he stroked his chin. Wondering what was wrong with Gilligan. So he decided he should go back to camp to take to The Skipper.

"Aw what's wrong Gilligan?" Mr. G asked. Gilligan was now slumped over sitting on a rock. "Oh you know the same old. it's a bit to hot my back still aches a little. You not going away" Gilligan answered. "Hmm you know I'm doing you some good being here" "You'll be doing me some good if you just go away like last time" "I didn't want to go away like last time. THE DOCTORS MADE ME!" Mr. G yelled there was a sharp pain in Gilligan's head. "Ow" Gilligan cried putting both hands on his head. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to do that" Mr. G apologized.

"Of course you didn't" Gilligan said opening his eyes and putting his hands down. "Ooo. Here's some memories about a few days ago. May I take a look?" Mr. G asked "Sure why not I can't remember it any way" Gilligan shrugged he did not want to make Mr. G mad after what just happened. "Oh this is interesting you might want to here this" "Shoot" Gilligan shrugged. 


	4. Chapter 4

Remembering

"Hmm It seems like it is set up as a list. You know a to do list you could say" "Well what does it say. I'd like to remember what happened that day. No one seems to be telling me anyway" Gilligan said. "Well it says. I'm going to be reading your thoughts as well just to give you a heads up. Hmm it appears for that day you had to listen to the radio. Which to your thoughts was quit boring. Don't blame you there. Any way later you were told to climb the tallest coco nut tree. Ooo I see why you were scared. It also says you did climb the tree. Only because you ended up making a deal with Skipper." "Really what was the deal?" "Well it was more of a promise he would not let you fall. Any way here's you thoughts as you climbed the tree. Aw man I hope Skipper does not let me fall. I do trust him after all why would he?" "Hmm anything else?" "Oh yes it turns out you did fall. Well now we know how I came back huh." Gilligan just rolled his eyes at that comment. But he grew interested in the fact he was starting to remember now.

"Okay and here your thoughts as you apparently stumbled around. It says I can't believe it Skipper you let me fall. After you promised you'd watch out for me. Can I ever trust you again? Aw man how sad. Gilligan you alright?" Gilligan sat there frozen as his mind began to peace together the day. "I remember now he let me fall he broke his promise to me after he swore on it. He made me climb that tree. I don't believe it" "I can see you'd like to be alone right now… I know I'll go through your memories see what I've missed. That'll give you some time to think: Mr. G told Gilligan before he left him alone. Gilligan just could not believe it how could Skipper do this to him. How could he ever be able to trust his big buddy again.

Back at camp. "Skipper can I talk to you?" The Professor asked "Sure thing Professor" Skipper said as he put down an arm full of fire wood. "Did Gilligan seem a little off to you this morning?" The Professor asked "Well to be honest Professor I haven't seen him almost all day. He just left me a note telling me he was going for a walk." Skipper answered "Why do you ask something wrong with him?" "Well I'm not quite sure. It's just I ran into Gilligan this morning and he seemed on edge he wasn't acting quite like himself. Very out of the Gilligan character. I think there might be something wrong with him" The Professor answered.

Gilligan stood up from where he was sitting. "What are you doing?" Mr. G asked as Gilligan walked to camp. "I'm going to go talk to Skipper" Gilligan answered "Ooo here's an idea hit him in the gut instead" Gilligan stopped "Why would I do that?" "So he could feel what it's like to break a promise. So he can feel the pain you felt." "No I just want to know why he did what he did. Maybe there's a reason why he broke his promise" Gilligan said as he started to walk. "Hmm I doubt it. But between you and me what did he promise again?" Gilligan stopped once more. "Seriously" "Oh sorry forgot" "How can you forget? You're inside my head" Gilligan said as he continued on his way. "Hmm you have a good point for once" Mr. G said.

"So you're saying something might be wrong with Gilligan?" Skipper asked "In the head whys" The Professor answered "Well he's Gilligan there's always something wrong in his head" "Yes Skipper you have a point there, but I think something must have happened after the fall" Skipper could not stop thinking about the fall. How it was all his fault how it would have never happened if he just kept his promise to Gilligan.

"Skipper!" Gilligan called as he stepped out into the clearing. "Oh Skipper there you are I have talk to you" Gilligan said walking over towards the two. "Gilligan are you okay?" Skipper asked "Here have a seat" The Professor added and Gilligan did what he was told and sat down at the table. "Yeah I feel fine" Gilligan lied "What's going on?" He asked looking at the two .

"Come on Gilligan this will go nowhere. Confront the large man" "Shhh, Be quiet" "What was the Gilligan?" "Oh nothing Professor" Gilligan said quickly before he looked down at the table.

The Professor and Skipper exchanged looks. "Um Gilligan are you sure there's nothing wrong?" The Professor asked as he leaned in towards Gilligan who was still looking down. "Yeah Gilligan we just want to know what's wrong?" Skipper added hoping that would help get him to talk. Gilligan wanted to tell them what was going on in his head, but he was afraid. Afraid of what Mr. G might do or what his friends might think of him or do to him. As soon as they found out he had a voice in his head. They might send him packing not wanting a nut job on their side of the island.

"Come on Gilligan tell him what's wrong. Remember he let you fall. Make him feel the pain you felt make him feel sorry" "Shut up" "What did you just say to me!?" Skipper demanded "Nothing Skipper" "Gilligan I gave you a order. Now take command make him feel sorry for ever hurting you!" "I said Shut Up!" Gilligan said in a near shout he quickly realized this and looked up at the two franticly. "I have to go now see you guys later" He said quickly before getting up and taking off into the jungle to deal with Mr. G. The Professor looked down at his feet and shook his head slightly. "See Skipper I told you there might be something wrong with Gilligan" "I know I just hate to think that there might be something wrong with my little buddy"

"What's wrong Gilligan?" "What's wrong with me what's wrong with you" "I just didn't want you to chicken out again" "I never chickened out like that before" "Oh yeah remember back in school when you nearly chickened out of a fight with that bully, but I had to step in and save your sorry butt" Mr. G said "Don't tell me you forgot." "No I didn't" Gilligan said softly as he looked down at his hands especially the knuckles. Which were scarred from when Mr. G took over his mind and body and punched the bully in the face and mouth a few times. He also remembered when Skipper asked him about the scares one day. He did not want to tell Skipper the truth. So he quickly made up a lie and told him that he scrapped them up when he fell off his skate board when he was young.

"You know thinking back like that gave me an idea. How about you let me take over for a while you know to help you out." "No way last time you took over I got suspended from school for a month and the other time I was sent to an insane asylum for a year I think" Gilligan protested. He could still remember the cold cell he stayed in the electric shock treatment and the doctors talking about him in whispers.

"But Gilligan hear me out. When I was going through all your memories here on this island. I've noticed all you do is give and give and give with all your heart. And what do they do in return? They grip complain say those hurt full things and bring you pain and heart ach. I believe if you put me in charge I'll have them under your thumb and they'll respect you for once. Unlike the spineless jelly fish you are."

"For the last time Mr. G I said no. Those people are my friends no mater how bad they treat me sometimes. I will not let you be relished on them. It will only cause chaos" "But" "I said no and that's the last time I'll say it" Gilligan said walking off.

Mary Ann came out form behind bush for she was picking berries. She could only help, but listen to Gilligan talk to himself and they way he was doing it made her feel real nerves. "Who's Mr. G? I must go see The Professor about this" She told herself as she quickly headed back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Out

In The Professor's hut.

"And he just walked off, but I'm telling you Professor he was having a whole conversation as if someone was there with him" Mary Ann finished her story about what she noticed in the jungle. While The Professor pace the floor thinking over her story. "Oh Professor what are we going to do?" Mary Ann asked desperately "Well Mary Ann I don't exactly know what to do." The Professor said rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll just have to wait for Gilligan to come back and we'll have to talk to him then" The Professor answered.

He walked over to Mary Ann and put both hands on her shoulders. "Now Mary Ann I need you to act like there is nothing wrong okay. So no one will worry" "You're right Professor. I'll do my best and act like there is nothing wrong" Mary Ann sighed "That a girl" The Professor said kissing the top of her head. Sadly did not they know Gilligan was not coming back to camp. Not tell after everyone was asleep sp he could sneak back into camp and into his hut. With out anyone questing him.

So after along day of avoiding everyone and trying his best not to listen to Mr. G. Which was easy for Gilligan sense Mr. G has not said a ward to him after the argument. Which seemed only the good thing to happen to him after he showed up. He was able to sneak back to camp. Gilligan was relieved when he arrived to camp. To see everyone was off in their huts fast asleep. He let out a sigh of relief and carefully stepped towards the table.

"Oh Gilligan you're back" Mary Ann said Gilligan jumped back. "I saved you some food from dinner" Mary Ann said setting a plat down right in front of him. "Uh no thanks Mary Ann I'm not really hungry" Gilligan said backing away. "Oh Gilligan please you've missed breakfast and lunch you have to eat something" "Sorry Mary Ann I'm just not hungry. I just really want to go to bed." "Oh alright, but you better eat tomorrow" "I will I promise good night" He said with a smile as he headed to his hut. Mary Ann put one hand on her hip and picked up the plate with her other hand, "Yeah good night".

Gilligan quietly walked into the hut. He had no idea why he had to be so quiet. For the hut was filled with the loud snoring of Skipper. Gilligan tip toed to his hammock making sure not to disturb Skipper. He carefully reached up for his hammock it did not hurt as much as it did the first time he tried after the fall. And with that he pulled him self up.

Later that night as Gilligan rested nicely in his hammock. "Sorry Gilligan you left me no choice. You wont let me out I'll have to let my self out" Mr. G said "LET ME OUT!"

Sharp hard excruciating pain filled Gilligan's whole body instantaneously. "Ahh!" Gilligan screamed at the top of his lungs. He flipped out of his hammock and on to the floor. Skipper nearly fell out of his hammock as well. Skipper looked around franticly then down at the ground. "Gilligan" He said in shocked looking down at his little buddy. Who's body was twisting in pain Gilligan's eyes were squeezed shut tears were streaming down his face. As he screamed in pain. Skipper had no idea what to do. "Gilligan" He said once more hopping out of his hammock kneeling down to Gilligan's side. He carefully took Gilligan's shoulders which were tense with pain and set him up.

"Gilligan what's wrong?" Skipper asked hoping Gilligan would answer, but just kept screaming in pain. "Someone help! Anyone help!" Skipper called out he then noticed the screaming suddenly stopped. He looked down at Gilligan who was now looking up at him. His blue eyes filled with tears . "Gilligan what's wrong? Please tell me" Skipper said franticly. Gilligan tried his best to lean towards Skipper. "My-my diary wi-will tell you" He managed to say in a almost whisper before passing out falling limp in Skipper's arms.

"Gilligan? Gilligan!" He said shaking him hoping this would do something, but Gilligan just staid limp not responding at all. Skipper quickly and carefully picked up Gilligan in his arms and headed outside. "Professor help! Someone help!" He called out "Skipper what's wrong?" The Professor asked running out side. He stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on Gilligan. "What happened?" "I don't know Professor. It just happened out of nowhere. He fell out of his hammock he seemed to be in pain soon he just past out. I couldn't stand seeing him like that"

"Quickly take him to my hut" The Professor ordered as they rushed to his hut. "Lie him down on my bed" He ordered and The Skipper did as he was tolled. Soon after everyone else rushed into the hut. To see what was wrong. "What's going on here?" Mr. Howell asked before seeing Gilligan. "Oh My" Was all he could say. Mary Ann almost went to tears along with Ginger. The two quickly went back to their hut. Mrs. Howell did the same thing none of the girls could look at Gilligan with out coming to tears. "What happened? Is he going to be okay?" Mr. Howell asked stepping towards the two. "We don't know?" Skipper answered Mr. Howell looked at Gilligan softly putting a hand on his head. "Mr. Howell why don't you go check on the girls" The Professor said softly putting a hand on Mr. Howell's shoulder. Mr. Howell looked away from Gilligan and at the two. "Why yes I believe that would be a good idea." Mr. Howell said before taking off. The Professor picked up Gilligan's wrist to check his pulse which seemed normal. He then snapped his fingers above Gilligan's face, but nothing. He began examined Gilligan's head again nothing seemed off. Just he was out cold.

" Did Gilligan say anything to you before he passed out?" He asked looking up at Skipper. "Well now that you mentioned it he did say something about how his diary will tell us. And that's about it he just passed out in my arms" The Professor rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to make of the situation. "Well Skipper I don't know what to make of this. His head seems fine" "But Professor the way he was screaming and the way his body was so tense. I believe it was more then just his head" "You might have a point. I'll look him over try to find something that will help us" The Professor said glancing over trying to figure out what might be wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

FACE TO FACE

In Gilligan's head.

Gilligan slowly opened his eyes after the horrible pain seemed to finally end. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up. He looked around and was surprised to see he was no longer in his hut, but was now surrounded by darkness. "Hello!" He called out, but all he received was an echo. He slowly stood up looking around. "Skipper, Professor!" He called out hoping for an answer, but nothing. Gilligan slowly started to walk forward each foot step making an echo which made him nervous. "Hello!" He called out once more. Suddenly there was a loud menacing laugh breaking the silence. The evil laugh made Gilligan jump and sent a cold shiver down his spine.

He slowly turned around to where the laugh accrued. Suddenly there was a wide beam of white light striking down on the ground. When it hit the ground it flashed out ward the light was so bright Gilligan had to shield his eyes. When the light died down Gilligan put his hand down to get a better look. When his eyes focused he was shocked to see who was standing there.

It was a look a like. The person standing there looked just like him except for a few things. This "Gilligan" was wearing a black long sleeve shirt instead of a red one. His bell bottoms were grey instead of blue, but he had a similar white cap. He also had a mischievous grin on his face and dark rims under his eyes.

"Who-who are you?" Gilligan asked "Aw you don't recognize me. It's me your good friend Mr. G" He answered walking towards Gilligan "Of course I wouldn't recognize me either. Sense you know you only known me as a voice in your head. So don't blame you there" He said with a shrug .

Gilligan tried to move, but it felt as if his feet were made of solid concrete. Like they were nailed down to the floor. "No way" He said under his breath. "Yes way" Mr. G said his mischievous grin turning psychotic. Now Gilligan wished he could move, trying to get his feet to take a step. "Where- Where am I?" He managed to ask. Mr. G stopped and his psychotic grin died down. "You know I'm glad you'd asked" He said with a smile. "We're inside your mind!" He cheered spinning around his arms out in triumph. He stopped spinning and put his hands on his hips. "It's a lot roomier then I remember don't you think" He said nodding his head. He then turned sharply around to face Gilligan once more. "You know Gilligan" He said stepping closer to Gilligan . "It is really nice to meet you face to face" He said patting Gilligan on the shoulders with what looked like a friendly smile.

"Yeah you too" Gilligan said with a nerves smile. "So can I go now?" He asked "You know I am really offended with your audited. I bring you here so we can spend some time together and you just want to leave. Not even ask how I'm doing" He said turning around crossing his arms. "*sigh* How are you doing Mr. G?" Gilligan asked trying not to sound annoyed. "Doing good" Mr. G said still not turning around. Gilligan just rolled his eyes. "Glade to hear that. Can I go now?" He asked once more. Gilligan stood there waiting for an answer. "No." Mr. G answered. This answered shocked Gilligan. "Why not?!" Gilligan asked "If I remember right you, just said this is my mind. So I believe I can leave if I want to" Gilligan stated. Mr. G lowered his head and shook it slowly.

"You don't get it do you" Mr. G said in a less friendly manor.

"Get what?" Gilligan asked. As he watched Mr. G take his cap off and run a hand through his hair. Before he let out a menacing laugh again. "That, my dear small minded Gilligan. It might be your mind, but" Mr. G quickly turned around. He was wearing ha more serious look. Mr. G slowly walked over to Gilligan, who was taking slow steps back, tell he hit something hard. Mr. G still kept walking towards him. Gilligan pushed himself back against what ever was stopping him. Trying to keep as much space between them as possible. Mr. G stopped walking tell he was just a few inches in front of Gilligan.

"This might be your body. This might be your mind Gilligan. But here I am king." Mr. G whispered before he used one hand and pushed Gilligan back. With enough force to send him flying. Gilligan stopped when he hit a wall and he fell to the ground. He laid there on his stomach for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. Mr. G appeared next to him and squatted down close to Gilligan. "And you are nothing , but a pathetic pawn in this chess game." He whispered in Gilligan's ear before standing up and walking away.

"Maybe sometime in here will do you some good." Mr. G said. Gilligan kept his head to the ground. Tell the squeaking of a door knocked him out of it. He looked up to see Mr. G closing a heavy metal door. "No!" Gilligan yelled as he quickly pushed himself up and charged at the door. But he wasn't fast enough for the door shut with a loud thud. Gilligan stopped in front of the giant door and began to pound on it. "Open up!" He ordered as he pounded harder on the door.

Suddenly the small slit of a window on the door slid open. Gilligan stopped and looked through it, just to have Mr. G pop up out of nowhere. Causing Gilligan to jump back Mr. G just smiled at him. "Let me out Mr. G" Mr. G looked as if he was thinking the request over for a few seconds. "Mmm. No" Mr. G answered before disappearing. Out of nowhere there was the sound of footsteps coming from above. Gilligan looked up to see a ceiling above him.

"Hey Gilligan take a look around does this cell ring any bells?" Mr. G asked as the footsteps stopped. Gilligan looked around his face of anger turned to a face of horror. "No." Gilligan said under his breath as he began to step back into a corner of the room. He slid down to the floor pulling his knees close to his chest and holding them there. As he began to shake with fear while he glanced around the cell. "Oh I take that as a yes. So you do remember the cell you oh I mean we staid in. When your parents sent us to that hospital." Gilligan tried his best to block out the memories of the asylum. He tired not to look around the room either, but it was not working.

The room looked just like his old cell. The plane grey walls and the cold concrete floor. The only window was from the door and a single bed in the corner of the room. Gilligan could not stand being in this room. Being in here made him feel as if his chest was being pushed in on.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Gillian demanded before burying his face into his knees. "Because my dear Gilligan." Mr. G said as he popped up in front of him. Squatting down to be at level with Gilligan. "It's for your own good. Being in here gave me a stronger back bone. Gave me the strength I needed to get out." Mr. G stood up and started to walk around. "So maybe if I keep you in here like I was maybe just maybe. You'll become stronger you know get a stronger back bone." Gilligan looked up. "So you're just going to leave me here in the dark?" "I could." Mr. G disappeared once more.

"I could leave you here. For a long, long , long time. But I'm not a bad guy. I know I could leave you here all by yourself. And I know what that could do to you. But I'm willing to keep you around I don't want you to be just like me. Yikes that's not a good image huh." Mr. G chuckled "Anyway I was thinking maybe I could keep you around you know. Give me someone to talk to here and there. How does that sound?" "Sounds like you're keeping me here as a pet or a toy."

"Huh that's what you think? I think of it as you are a very close friend. In fact my only one and I'd like to keep you around." "I think of it as your just going to keep me around for your entertainment." "Hmm another good point for once. I should really write these down you're on a role. But seriously I'm keeping you around because I know how lonely and empty it can get in here. And again being in here will do you some good." "Oh yeah how. How is being shut out from the outside world going to do me good?" "Because it will finally give you a spine. So when I'm done playing Gilligan and you're ready to take control. You can still be in control of the place and yourself. You won't be some rug everyone walks on."

Gilligan did not say a word after that statement. "You know I'm right. Listen while I'm out there in charge I'll let you watch. Keep an eye on what I'm doing. If you ever want to look…" Mr. G popped back in front of the small window. "all you do is look through this window that's all. And if you don't want to you don't have to. This way you can see what ever I'm doing make sure I'm not messing up you body. Cause lets face it I can get pretty crazy." Mr. G said with a smile . Gilligan just stared at him blankly. "Anyway wish me luck." Mr. G said before disappearing.

There was nothing, but silence for the longest time. "Good luck." Gilligan whispered in a small voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Woken up

It was now morning on the island. Gilligan still laid in an unconscious state on the Professors bed. The Skipper was sitting right by his side not wanting to live, just incase Gilligan did come to. The Professor soon walked in after spending the night in Skipper's and Gilligan's hut, after Skipper insisted over and over again. When he walked in he noticed Skipper coming in and out of sleep.

"Skipper you've been here all night." The Professor stated alerting Skipper. "You must go get some rest this is not good for you." Professor said putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "*Yawn* I know Professor." The Skipper stretched. "but I just *Yawn* can't leave my little buddy here alone." Skipper said.

` "Listen Skipper I'll keep an eye on Gilligan. When he comes around you'll be the first to know." The Professor said with a smile. The Skipper stretched once more before standing. "You're right *Yawn* Professor." "Good now go get some rest that's an order." Skipper just rolled his eyes before he walked out. Professor let out a sly chuckle before sitting down. "Wonder what you meant last night?" Professor asked Gilligan as if he could answer.

A few minutes later Ginger and MaryAnn soon came in to his hut. "Why hello girls." Professor greeted with a smile as he looked up form his book. "Hello Professor. We came to check on Gilligan is he all right?" Ginger asked. The Professor looked over towards Gilligan , but he seemed untouched. "Sorry girls nothing has changed from last night. He is still unconscious." The Professor answered. The girls gave him a sad disappointed look in return. "Oh okay. Will you let us know when he comes around?" MarryAnn asked. "You'll be the second to know after Skipper." Professor said with a reassuring smile. The girls gave him a smile in return before walking off.

A few more minutes past before The Howells walked in. "My what on earth are you doing?" Mrs. Howell asked as they watch the Professor holding a cup to Gilligan's lip. "Oh sorry Mrs. Howell I was trying to get Gilligan to drink. Hoping maybe if I can get him hydrated it will wake him up." The Professor answered setting down the cup and walking over to the two. " Oh if you're trying to wake the boy up why don't you have Thurston wave some money over his nose. It worked on you Uncle Richard that one time Thurston."

"Oh You're quite right Lovey. You see My Uncle Richard once knocked himself out while playing polo. Well after trying to wake him up time after time. My dear dad was fed up so he reached into his wallet pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill and waved it in front of his nose. Then out of no where Uncle Richard came to just like that. Most remarkable sight I've ever seen happen to him." Mr. Howell said with a chuckle brining out a chuckle from The Professor as well.

"Well that is a interesting case, but sad to say I don't think that will work on Gilligan." "Well that's understandable I mean the boy doesn't really care for money, when thought about not unlike my Uncle Richard. Come now Lovey we should let the boy rest." "Oh you're quit right Thurston, just let me do one thing." Mrs. Howell walked over to Gilligan brushed his bangs out of his face and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Please feel better Gilligan." She whisper to him before walking out with her husband.

An hour later Skipper came walking in he seemed well rested. "Well Professor how's my little buddy doing?" Skipper asked with a stretch. The Professor ran a hand through his hair. He really did not want to tell Skipper that Gilligan still hasn't came to sense he left. Professor took a deep breath. "Well Skipper I hate to tell…" The Professor was cut off when something caught his eye.

It was Gilligan his whole body twitched all at once fallowed by him taking a deep breath. As though he had been holding his breath the whole time he's been unconscious. When he settled down he began to stir around. The two quickly made their way to Gilligan to help him out. "Gilligan" The Professor said as he reached one side of him. "Gilligan little buddy." Skipper said reaching the other side.

"Skipper help me sit him up." The Professor said and with that they placed on hand on Gilligan's back and another on his chest. The two gently helped the young sailor sit up. Gilligan let out a small moan and rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh What happened?" He asked eyes still closed and stop rubbing the back of his head, just holding his hand there.

"Actually Gilligan We're hoping you might be able to tell us." "Sorry Professor I wish I could." Gilligan opened his eyes. "but I can't really recall anything." He answered putting his hand down to his side. "I really hate letting you guys down." Gilligan said sadly lowering his head. The Professor exchanged looks with Skipper. "*Sigh* It's alright Gilligan you're not letting us down." The Professor said putting a hand on Gilligan's shoulder.

"Really" Gilligan said looking up at the two. "Really I'm just glade my little buddy's alright." Skipper said with hardy laugh and wrapped an arm around Gilligan's shoulder and brought him close. Gilligan gave a smile. "I'm glad you say so Skipper." Gilligan said breaking out of Skipper's grip and off the table.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to go take a nap I feel really tired." "Go right a head little buddy." Skipper said with a smile happy to see Gilligan alright. "Okay thanks." Gilligan said with a smile as he headed for the door. "Wait Gilligan I have one more question to ask you." The Professor said stopping him. "Yes what is it?" "Do you remember saying anything last by any chance at all. Now I know you said you don't recall anything, but I'm hoping there must be something."

Gilligan stood there for a moment with a blank look on his face almost as if he was thinking it over. "Nope sorry." Gilligan said with a shrug as he turned around and walked out. The Professor stroked his chin in thought. "Something wrong Professor?" "Well Skipper I just have this odd feeling. That there's something off about Gilligan." The Professor answered to which Skipper let out a heft laugh. "Maybe you're just thinking to much." Skipper chuckled. "Yeah I guess you could be right. Maybe I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill." The Professor chuckled. "It's all right maybe you should go get some rest too." Skipper said patting The Professor on the back.

Out side the hut Gilligan's happy go lucky fetchers were instantly replaced with those of Mr. G's. "Oh if you only knew what you have just woken up. You'd be asking more then that." Mr. G said with a chuckle before walking off to Gilligan's hut.


	8. Chapter 8

Plan in Action (Pt: 1)

A few weeks past and the whole night scare slowly began to fade away from everyone's worries. Mr. G was playing the part of Gilligan very well, with a clumsy fall here and there along with an occasional accident when he felt like one was needed. He even took the Skippers hit to the head with his cap, which made Mr. G's blood boil he knew he could cause that man pain in a heart beat. But that would ruin everything he was planning, but it did not stop him from thinking of the fat man's demise in anyway. So far no one notice a thing wrong with him, he was just Gilligan to them and he liked that.

"Things are going great these imbeciles don't suspect a thing now it's time to put my plan into action." Mr. G said with a smirk. "And what is your plan?" Gilligan asked "Oh I'm glad you'd asked." Mr. G said with a smile as he began to walk over to the lagoon. " You see my dear friend the plan is simple." Mr. G was cut off when he noticed Mr. Howell approach him, causing him to go into Gilligan mode.

"Oh Gilligan there you are my dear boy." Mr. Howell said stopping in front of him. "What do you need Mr. Howell?" Gilligan asked with a thin smile. "Well Gilligan I want to practice on my swing." Mr. Howell said as he did a demonstration. "and I need you to be my caddy." He answered, plan into action. "Why you have to legs that aren't broken." Gilligan said causing Mr. Howell's smile to fade. "*Gasp* A Howell do a caddies job how dare you." "How dare I what?" Gilligan said with a bit of attitude in his tone as he crossed his arms. Mr. Howell let out another gasp. "How dare you speak to a Howell that way with such rudeness. I'll have you submitted!" Gilligan let out a chuckle "To whom?" Gilligan demanded with a taunting smile.

Mr. Howell was in shock he did not know what to say or do. So he simple let out an angry huff, before he stormed away leaving Mr. G alone. He smirked to himself as he carried on his way to the lagoon.

"I can't believe you said that to Mr. Howell." Gilligan said as Mr. G thrown rocks into the water. "Calm down Gilligan it wasn't that bad." "Wasn't that bad! You were completely out of line!" Mr. G smirked "That's the point. It's all part of the plan." He said with another throw. "You know I'm done talking to you." Gilligan said with a huff Mr. G let out a chuckle "You'll be back."

"Oh Gilligan there you are." Mrs. Howell called Gilligan turned to her with a smile as she walked over to him. "Oh hi Mrs. Howell need anything?" He asked with joy. "Yes Gilligan Mr. Howell came to our hut the most upset. He told me that you were the reason why is that true?" Gilligan rolled his eyes at the sentence. "Of course send a women to do a mans job." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that dear?" "Oh nothing Mrs. Howell um you see I did upset him that is true, but believe me I didn't mean to really." Gilligan said in the most upset voice he could manage. "What do you mean Gilligan?" Mrs. Howell asked with a tilt of her head. Plan in action. "You see he asked me to be his caddy and I thought it wasn't such a good idea, because I was thinking if I tried to caddy for him as he practice I would just goof it up. By talking to much interrupting him and cause him to be too frustrated to practice. I didn't want that to happen so I tried to tell him that, but…" Gilligan began to trail off. "But what?" Mrs. Howell asked growing ever so curious on what he had to say.

"Well you see when I tried to say this he became so angry with me and started to accuse me of laziness and trying to get him to do actual work which I wasn't trying to honest, but he kept going on and on about how he was going to submit me and get me in trouble." Gilligan began to become upset himself and Mrs. Howell couldn't stand to see him like this. "Please Mrs. Howell you have to believe me I didn't mean any of that to happen. Please you have to believe me I don't want to get fired." Gilligan begged as he rubbed his hands. Mrs. Howell felt sympathy for the boy she always has sense they been on this island. "Oh don't you worry Gilligan." Mrs. Howell said putting her hands on his calming him down "I believe you." She said with a smile which caused him to smile back. "Thanks Mrs. Howell you don't know how glade I am that you do." He said with smile.

Mrs. Howell let go of Gilligan's hands "Now I think I'll go have a talk with Thurston and try to calm him down." Mrs. Howell said with a smile before walking off. "Thanks Mrs. Howell I really appreciate it." Gilligan called out as he watched her walk off. He stood there for a moment or two before Mr. G smirked to himself picked up a rock and turned to the lagoon. "Played like a true fool." He smirked with a throw.

In the jungle Mary Ann was doing her best to reach a mango from a . branch. It was the only ripe one, bedsides she only needed the one. Soon after trying so many times she stopped and stepped back. "*sigh* Shoot." She said putting both hands on her hips. She stared up at the tree wondering what she could do to get that fruit.

Tell she heard whistling coming towards her direction. She quickly spun around to see Gilligan coming out of the bushes. "Oh Gilligan do mind I can really use some help." "Sure Mary Ann what can I do?" Mary Ann took his hand and noticed right away that it was cold and clammy not nice and warm. She just stood there not knowing if she should do something.

"Is something wrong Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked knocking her out of her thoughts. "Oh no it's nothing." She answered casually taking her hand away. "Um Mary Ann did you need something?" He asked looking over her shoulder. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Gilligan I need your help with reaching a mango." She answered showing him over to the tree.

Gilligan began to study the tree and all around it, Mary Ann watched as he circled the tree a few times. He stopped and thought to himself. "Well?" Mary Ann asked "Well I looked over the tree and thought of everyway I could try to do this." "And" "And it always seems to lead to me either falling over something or just plain old falling in general." He shrugged "So what should we do?" "Well I can think of one way to reach the fruit." "And what is that if you don't mind me asking."

"Well I'll need you to stand right here." Gilligan said as he gently took her arm, Mary Ann's arm was now covered in goose bumps thanks to his touch. Gilligan moved her to the spot he was talking about, but he looked up at the tree, then he moved her back a foot. "Okay now don't worry I know what I'm doing." He said "Wait what!?" Mary Ann barley had time to say before, Gilligan took her by the waist and lifted her up in the air.

"Gilligan what are you." "Now grab the fruit." "Huh?" Mary Ann looked in front of her and she was eye to eye with the mango. "Oh." She said as she reached out and plucked the fruit. "Did you get it?" Gilligan asked "Yes I have it." Mary Ann answered and Gilligan slowly put her down on the ground.

"Um thanks Gilligan." She said a bit surprised. "You're welcome Mary Ann." He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Have a nice day and if you need anything else don't be afraid to call." He said with a kind smile before he left her.

Mary Ann stood there in amazement, she lightly touched her cheek where he had kissed her not knowing what to do. Should she go tell the Professor or maybe even the Skipper. Was she just over reacting at this kind jester that just took place. No she wasn't she had to go tell the Professor that, that was not Gilligan, she knew that for a fact and with that she walked off. Sadly Mary Ann didn't know that Mr. G was watching her the whole time she was thinking this over. Mr. G smirked to himself. "Nice girl she will be one of the hardest to hurt, but it's all part of the plan." He chuckled as he headed over to the huts.


End file.
